April Showers
by DanceWithAGinger
Summary: What if Jack found someone equally as desperate for company as he was. Instead of 300 years of loneliness, he only has to wait 22 years before along comes April Showers. An energetic girl with a lot of talents and a lot of similarities to Jack. But something is amiss. Something that could endanger them. Something that will endanger them. Jack x OC


_She walks into North's workshop, twirling Jack's staff between her fingers, alternating hands every now and then. She walks and walks until she comes across the guardians in the globe room, all their backs turned to her. Probably discussing the disappearance of the two youngest guardians. A wicked smile crosses her face, she strolls into the room, banging the ancient shepherds crook against the floor every second step, beating out a jarring rhythm. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North all turn to face her, looks of shock only flashing over their faces before understanding takes over. _

_"Crikey, April. What've they done to ya? Where's Jack?" Bunny asks._

_"April Showers decided to take a walk on the dark side. Ickle Jack Frost just __**couldn't **__harm her. Let's see if you'll put up a better fight." 'April' sneers. Her always kind hearted though mischievous smile, is twisted into a vicious sneer, her usually light hearted amber eyes are a dark threatening red though full of hurt, anguish, tears streaking down her face. She clutches the shepherds crook like a lifeline and it breaks the guardians heart to see the kind-hearted girl of spring, of April fools day and Guardian of New Beginnings, so... torn._

_"This isn't you, April. We can change this, we can put everything back to the way it was, you just need to fight whatever has taken over. I believe in you." Tooth soothes, trying desperately to reach the April she knows._

_"I'm sorry, but April isn't here at the moment. Please hang up and try again." She sneers sarcastically. She looks at each of the guardians in turn. Sandy is trying to get his message across using his dream sand symbols, she doesn't even try to decipher it._

_Bunny is in attack mode, paws poised over his boomerangs, ready to whip them out dare she make a move to harm any of them. She wonders if the Pooka would actually go as far as to harm poor little April, who always saved the best of her sunshine for Easter, who would always complain with him over the coldness of North's workshop, who would help out with the making of Easter eggs when the Pooka found himself running behind on production, who had become like a big brother to her._

_North looked beaten, he looked down at April with a defeated look in his eyes. He had been the one to promise to keep April **safe and sound.** Great job, old man. He runs his hand over his face and stares April dead in the eyes. She stares back at him, until she becomes bored of simply staring and looks at Tooth._

_Tooth is hovering half-heartedly in the air, she and Bunny seem to have grasped the concept that a fight is __imminent. April looks forward to it. Jack was hardly a challenge, bowing down to his fate. At least these two would bring a bit of bite to the the table, even the odds. Maybe North would join in, wielding his swords, swinging them around like a mad-man. Sandy would be the last to join in the little fight, she wondered if he would use his dream sand whips... maybe he would be a little bit more creative, she doubted it._

_But the real April was putting up a fight, and she seriously doubts that her body would hold out long enough for an epic battle just yet. The real April pushes feelings of guilt and shame into her head, she forces tears out her eyes, makes her hands shake. Now she is certain that this body won't last. The hold the real April had too much of a powerful hold over her and her resolve is crumbling. She has to do something drastic and **fast.** To leave an impression for when she returns to this body._

_"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo." She sings, pointing to the guardians in turn. Bunny slowly slips out one of his boomerangs "Catch a hero by the toe, when it screams let it go. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo." My hand lands on Bunny and in an instant he throws a boomerang. She uses Jack's crook to block it before holding my hand up and twisting it slightly. Bunny lets out a pained yell as he falls to his knees. She goes to twist my hand again but she's stopped by Tooth pushing me out the way, the sudden movement throws me off and Bunny slouches. She doesn't know if it was the real April forcing her out or Sandy with his dream sand, but everything goes black. Time up.  
_

* * *

278 years earlier.

Jack was sitting by the lake in Burgess. He didn't know why but he felt connected to this place, it was where he came into being, even though his life so far had been dismal. He mulled over the events of the past 22 years of his life. He had used his new found powers to fly from town to town, desperately trying to find just _one _person who would see him, acknowledge his existence.

"You know... I've heard that brooding is more suited with rain." a girls voice called out. Jack head jerks up, surely, _surely _that voice wasn't addressing him.

The girl holds a staff as well, though hers is more warped and smaller. Her hair starts off as brown and seems to turn gradually to flame red. She wears a red dress and shorts with nothing on her feet.

Jack stands hurriedly. "Me? You were talking to... Me?" He asks, gripping his shepherds crook tighter.

"Who else would I talk to? You're the only one that has seen me." She replies, sadness flashing across her face.

"My name's Jack. Jack Frost!" He says excitedly, flying closer to the girl.

"April Showers!" April smiles.

"How old are you? How long have you been here? You said something about rain? What are your powers?!" Jack spares no time in questioning April, 22 years of questions bubbling to the top.

"I'm 20." She smiles "From what I've gathered, I can fly, make it rain, guide the sunlight and I can colour plants and leaves! What about you Jack?"

"I'm 22. I can freeze things and make it snow and I can fly and... well that's all I know!"

"Show me! Please!"

And so the two spirits went about showing each other their talents, finding ways to play off each other. April would make it rain and Jack would freeze the raindrops, making the girl shiver when they fell on her. Soon day turned to night and the two were left exhausted.

"Where do you stay, when it turns dark?" Jack asks April. She shrugs.

"I've never stayed in one place, guess I've never found somewhere."

"Stay with me!" Jack says excitedly. A dazzling grin breaks over April's face and she laughs.

"Like I could ever leave!"

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it doesn't make sense! I just wanted to write something out of the norm! I pinky promise I'll update 'Menimienai Means The Invisible' soon! This will probably span over a few chapters, I want to keep it short and sweet (kind of!) Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
